Unbound Reality
Osamu stood on cliff, located on a very high mountain within the Hidden Cloud Village. He awaited a shinobi capable of fighting on par with him, despite his quite unique style. Wanting to entertain himself and test out his fighting style with the worthy man, he leaped from the cliif. His clothing fluttering fast in the wind as the man moved hundreds of feet in a single bound before landing gently on his feet, near a large lake surrounded by a canyon. As Osamu lowered to the area around the lake, he would see a man with long red hair in what seemed to be a state of meditation. The man was Nisashi Uzumaki. Having gone a while without sport, he had returned to his usual hobby of meditating in quiet peaceful places. While he was fully aware of the man who had descended near him, he decided to leave his presence be unless the man made an attempt to contact him. Looking at the man from a distance, Osamu knew who he was. A noble, collected man that stayed to himself, always meditating, always seeking peace. Today, Osamu would challenge that man, seeking to bring out the best in him, should a life or death situation arise in the future. "Nisashi... Let's do battle..." he stated in a positive attitude. "Oh?" Nisashi had grown quite used to these kinds of interruptions and stood to face the man. "I don't see why not. I could use a workout." Nisashi said as he stretched himself out before walking off of the surface of the water onto the land. "You seem to know who I am, but I do not know who are." Nisashi let out a short yawn. "Care to give me the honor of an introduction?" Simply being in Nisashi's presence, Osamu could feel an overwhelming level of Peaceful Intent coming off of Nisashi. Feeling the unusual intent given off by his adversary, Osamu simply smiled. "I'm Osamu Otsutsuki. Pleased to meet you Nisashi" the man replied, glancing at him, making eye contact. "I want to challenge you to a friendly battle... One that will allow you to fight to your full potential in dire situations." he added. "Well I've been in quite a few fights where people have tried to kill me, I've managed so far." Nisashi then entered a stance akin to that of Muay Thai. "I'll gladly accept you challenge, but I do not feel I'm in need of a lesson on survival." Nisashi then stopped and thought for a moment. "Though, come to think of it, I don't think I ever have shown my full potential in the fight, a lot of the time I act like it to make things more interesting, but more often than not, I find myself pulling my punches to avoid killing people." He then gained his composure. "But I suppose that's just one of the struggles of being one of the good guys." Smiling at sound of the mans words, Osamu's gesture remained the same; calm, cooled and relaxed, though that was about to change. From the south blew a mild wind, kicking up dirt as his blew the Otsutsuki's hair around his head. "My style of fighting is one the world has never seen before..." the man spoke as he smiled while staring the man dead in the eye. "Let's spar then..." Osamu said as he dashed towards the man with such speed that dirt kicked itself off the ground seconds after he left his spot. The instant Osamu began moving, Nisashi readied himself. Making use of his control over his bio-electricity to stimulate his reflexes and combat several dozen times over, he took a deep rooted stance and prepared for Osamu to make contact. He had always been a defensive fighter, waiting for his opponents move and them making his best attempt at a counter. He decided not use his personal defense barrier this time around, seeing as it would lead to less fun start, and it had been quite some time since he had a real fist fight. Osamu flat out infiltrated his personal space in an attempt to make the man defend himself. His composure kept and his sword sheathed, Osamu did move as an incredible, invisible force went in to strike his opponent from the back as Osamu threw a punch from the front, before withdrawing his fist in a swift manner. The sheer speed of him withdrawing his fist would make an empty path in its retreat, creating a vacuum that would cause the air around his fist and arm to fill it in, slightly pulling on the man before him. Nisashi, his senses trained as they were, and enhanced along with his reflexes through his own bio-electric stimulation, could sense even the disturbances in the air caused by the invisible force as it neared him. He moved just enough to the side, so that as Osamu withdrew his punch, Nisashi could utilize both of the man's forces against him, utilizing the force generated by the man withdrawing his punch as well as the invisible force that come from behind him to propel his fist directly at the solar plexus of his opponent. Manifesting his control over isoportation, Osamu stopped on a dime. As the tremendous, invisible force collided with him, it was converted into gravitational energy as Osamu shifted his own gravity to oppose the force. Simultaneously, he willed the concentrated energy downwards to force the man towards the ground. "He acted well, but I'll find out the scope of his abilities first". Nisashi did little more than hunch over when the gravity came down upon him, and as such he quickly regained his bearings and looked back at the man. "Increased gravity huh?" He said as he exerted his own control over gravity to remove the increased force from him. "I often use gravity for training, while it's not something I really mind outside of a fight, managing it while fighting someone is usually a pain, y'know?" Nisashi then gave a light smile. "You weren't kidding about your unique style, can't say I've ever fought someone with abilities like yours,and we've only just begun." He said, sounding audibly more exited as the statement went on. Keeping an unphased expression on his face, Osamu thought about what just occured within the confined of his mind. "Hmm. For starters, he seemed slightly affected by my mediocre manipulation of gravity. With that being said, he didn't exactly withstand all of it..." The mans expression suddenly formed into one of intrigue. "I'll resort to not using my pleliminary methods of information obtaining and resort to just figuring it out though other methods." the though before jumping back about fifty feet, landing on a previously unseen rock formation. "You train in increased gravity... So I'm deducing from my previous attack that you can cancel the force of gravity through the use of anti-gravity?" Osamu asked the man, wanting to test his skills further. "I guess you could say something like that." Nisashi said, not wishing to completely give away his methods. "I can't just give away my secrets, you know how it is." With that Nisashi stomped the ground and caught a small pebble that was launched up by his stomp. "You could probably guess that my abilities extend to more than just gravity." He lightly flicked the rock at nearby rock formation. It seemed to move far more slowly than one would expect, yet seemed to lose no momentum. As it reached the rocks, it continued moving and made a perfect hole in them as if passing through air. Once it came out the other side, Nisashi simply snapped his fingers and the small stone fell to the ground. "That one is pretty handy for busting so called "Ultimate Defenses"." He said, thinking of the times powerful defenses had been major annoyances. "But that's not all I'm full of surprises. Now let us continue." As Nisashi uttered those words, his muscles slightly bulged underneath his clothing. "Interesting... I recognize that skill..." Osamu stated, surprised that his opponent utilized the skill so early in battle. "Constant velosity... Surely that pebble can only successfully go through something of its own density or lower... but..." Osamu added as looked at the man. "how are you with ultimate defenses?..." he said before inhaling swiftly. Clinching his fist, metal emerged from the ground, which appeared to be pure Titanium. As he exhaled the oxygen from his lungs, he activated the Dimensional Path, channeling the power of spatial independence into his breath, launching an array of projectiles, which instantly bore holes right through the compressed titanium wall and flew towards the man with blinding fury as Osamu jumped high into the air to continue his assault with taijutsu. Using his electrically stimulated senses, Nisashi quickly analyzed the situation and prepared a counterattack. He quickly took note of the direction and speed of all projectiles coming his way. Remembering his opponent's words, he knew the projectiles coming his way must at least have the density of titanium. Without so much as movement on his part, Nisashi constructed and equal number of projectiles, highly compacting the chakra in his constructs to multiply their density incredibly. He fired them, applying constant velocity realizing his opponent had similar abilities and could have done the same, and acceleration vectors to massively increase the speed of his projectiles. Nisashi waited patiently for Osamu's taijutsu attack, as their projectiles made contact. "That's where you underestimate me..." Osamu said as he twisted his body in an acrobatic manner as their projectiles seemingly clashed. Osamu's projectiles were merely travelling holes in space itself. Due to their nature, they simply consumed the encountered projectiles and continued flying towards the man as Osamu spun around with great speed, releasing slashes in space that radiated from him in all directions. These blades effortlessly sliced through rock formations and natural mountain curvatures. "Huh, neat." Was all Nisashi could really think. Having no other real options, Nisashi decided to simply makes use of his enhanced speed to dodge all of the attacks headed his way. If electrical stimulation was not enough, he would use vectors to increase his acceleration as much as was necessary. "Hmm, nothing I can really do other than try to dodge these, he's really something else." Nisashi thought as he darted around the landcscape. Remaining in the air due to his effortless control of space, a slight smile eased it way on Osamu's face. Not underestimating his opponent, but confirming something else. "It's seems that you can't manipulate something that doesn't possess vectors." Osamu thought. "Let's do taijutsu, shall we?" Osamu spoke as his body tuned itself. With a mere mental command, the Osamu released the mental locked on his body though Osamu showed no visible signs of anything activated, though the sheer amount of chakra swirling around in a confined manner to the edged of his body was the only sign that gave away his natural immitation of technique being simulated by the ability to control his bodies cells, something he inherited from his mother. Holding his hands out, Osamu signaled Nisashi to come at him. Nisashi looked up to the man and smiled. "Now this is going to be fun." Nisashi said has he prepared his body for the activation of the Eight Gates. "Your technique seems to be somewhat different from the traditional usage of the Eight Gates." Nisashi said as the power release from his own gates opening led to rocks picking up and swirling around him. "Things just keep getting better with you don't they?" Nisashi said as lightning sparked out of his eyes. Using his extreme regenerative prowess to negate all damage to his muscles caused by the use of the gates, Nisashi quickly opened as far as the sixth. He then nearly instantly appeared behind Osamu, attempting punches, each with enough force behind them to ripple the very air. However it would be easily noticeable that Nisashi was pulling his own punches so just in case he did hit, it would not have the force to kill. Having activated his clans sacred healing technique, and possible the worlds greatest medical technique, Osamu no longer worried about what his opponent could do to him, and thus, hand no reason to dodge simple attacks. On top of that, he was in full control of every cell within his body. With the limits of his mysterious body released, Osamu was about to show his opponent just how powerful he was without the gates. For starters, Osamu was currently utilizing one-hundred percent of the muscles within his body enhancing his body's response time as well as causing his muscles to become stronger, his stamina and durability increases and his muscles are better in every way. Due to the increase in muscle mass, his bone structure reinforced itself to withstand greater muscle movement and his heart began pumping more efficiently. Being able to manipulate his muscles cells, he has full control over his muscles and the energy they can contribute to define his levels of strength. With his adrenal glands active, Osamu gains a hefty increase in speed, reflexes, and strength as well as the ability to withstand pain, boosting them immensely. The next boost in located in his neuvous system, with becomes extremely active, stimulating his reflexes to superhuman levels, even for refined shinobi standards. By immensely enhancing the speed of his nerve impulses and the speed at which their messages are sent, it subsequently decreases the response times of voluntary and involuntary actions, such as thinking and dodging, all while allowing him to supress pain, increase his speed and increase the functions of his senses. In short, upon activating every cell in his body, he gained the ability to manipulate anything within his body s well as weaponize it, quite literally making him a biological weapon as well as putting him on a level equal to the Seventh Gate, the Gate of Wonder. Being able to manipulate his bodies temperature, he could go higher state of body functionality without cooking himself from the inside out, allowing him to essentually be on par with the eight gates, strength and speed wise with offinsive abilities similar to that of the Eight Gates Release Formation, though there is a technique he can't preform without the use of the actually technique.=, and for good reason. With his opponent appearing just behind his six, Osamu's could feel his presence, in every sense of the word. Turning around in fractions of a second, Osamu completely tanked the force from Nisashi's hit. "You'll have to come much harder if you want to fight me on equal terms, Nisashi!" Osamu said before releasing a fury of titanic punches towards Nisashi while simultaneously producing Eight Trigrams Mountain Crushers, with his fist actually accelerating faster than te wind could catch up, simulating makeshift Evening Elephants. Nisashi's own healing techniques, which makes Creation Rebirth pale in comparison, was more than enough to sustain his body to even the final gate. He made use of his ability to manipulate temperature via scalars to keep his internal body temperature regular. Knowing he would need it as soon as his opponent took his attacks with little strain, Nisashi used his ability to quickly open the gates and was subsequently surrounded by the iconic blood red aura. "You want me to hit harder?" Nisashi said as he prepared to meet Osamu's attacks head on. "Fine! How about this!" As Osamu began his onslaught, Nisashi matched it with blows of his own. Utilizing the Morning Peacock technique and accelerating his punches to even greater level via vector manipulation, every punch could be seen as a makeshift Daytime Tiger, likely leading to massive shock waves and widespread destruction with each clash of the two men's fists. With each clash of their fist, massive explosions of fire ignited in massive heat plumes as their raced around the bodies of both combatants. Each using was currently matching one another blow for blow. "His blows are steadily gaining speed on my feeble attempts to emulate the Even Elephant technique my mother knew. I'll just resort to my eyes to reminiscence on those memories to gain insight as to how to properly preform the technique itself..." Osamu thought to himself as his eyes began glowing with a faint purple hue, a sign of his autonomous bloodline's abilities of the eyes being activated. With this, memories of his mothers usage of the Eight Gates began flowing to him faster than ever. Besides this, time itself seemed like it began to slow as various eye enhancements toggled themselves in full visage. Osamu could simultaneously see from different points around Nisashi as his foes punches seemingly slowed for a duration. He could see the sheer, massive amounts of energy pouring our from the mans body as well and seeing the heat given off of his body be regulated. The mans body was pumping at its max, though his bones and muscles remained intact and completely functional, being repaired as fast as they were damaged, even down to its telomeres, providing him with a means of bypassing the hayflick limit, without limit. Desiding that is this battle went on this way that he'd be in trouble, Osamu released the tenketsu on his heart, which subsequently released the other seven gates as well. Due to the function of his own healing technique, Osamu would surpress the control over his cells, causing all the damage his body has been avoiding, to suddenly hit him all at once, causing him to be hit by seven of Nisashi's Daytime Tigers within the time frame of a split second, causing him to lose focus; evident of his adrenaline rush ending with time resuming to normal levels. Hitting the ground with enough force to crush a boulder to dust, Osamu stayed down for a few seconds before standing back up. "Now... the true battle begins..." he said, as his body was repairing fast enough to actively counter the immense damage it recieved. Looking up, Osamu began unleashing a flurry of Evening Elephants from his fist, as well as from around his body bending the massive attacks towards his foe as he then ignited them with fire, causing massive explosions of immense heat, due to the expansion of pressurized, contained air. "Now... the true battle begins..." When Nisashi heard those words, he knew it was time to step it up. With that Nisashi became one with the Earth itself. There was only one change in appearence, as Nisashi's hair took on a mixture of green and brown coloring. As Osamu came with his his attacks, Nisashi made no attempt to dodge or counter. To Osamu, it would feel like trying to break the Earth itself with his attacks. Nisashi had become one with the Earth, and had received the full force of it's power. As Nisashi was bombarded with attacks he rose his hand and threw a single punch, which held all the force of Nisashi previous attacks increased manifold. With what his opponent had shown him, he knew he was capable of countering. The force was so great that it cracked the landscape and split the clouds for miles. With that single punch, it was all seemingly over. Osamu laid on the ground, in pain around his chest region. Osamu tried to move his legs, but couldn't. He tried to move his arms as well, but found that only his right one moves. Lifting his hand up and gazing at it, he could see that his ring finger and pinky was missing. He tried to the lift up his body, but couldn't. Lifting his head up, he looked down and was quite shocked at what he saw; his lower bod was completely decimated; blow away. Having lost focus, he accidentally lowered the speed of regeneration, as he watched his cells multiply on the cellular level. Regaining composure of the situation, he activated his healing technique to the max, causing his body to be repaired near instantaneously. Getting up off the ground, he looked at the man before him before turning his head slightly to the left and right, taking note of the massive crater he stood in the epicenter of, as well as the cloudless sky. "This is too intense to be an Eight Gates technique..." Osamu thought as his eyes found their way back to Nisashi. "But to think that you were capable of this...." Osamu said in a low voice as before a smile formed on his face. Suddenly, Osamu crouched before flying into the air at high speed. Upon getting about 7 miles into the air, Osamu formed his hands into a form as he channeled cosmic energy into it, forming a black sphere. He suddenly released it beside himself as his body was seemingly atomized as it was constantly consumed by the intangible gravitational body before it; his body healing constantly, over and over, at an ever increasing rate as it grew stronger, faster, better... "Like I said... Now the true battle begins..." Osamu shouted as he made the gravitational body cease to exist. With his regeneration at an unknown level, Osamu was formed his hands into a diamond shape as a glowing dot appeared. Nisashi was initially worried. The damage done to the surrounding area and to his opponent were far greater than intended. Nisashi had held back as much of his current state's monstrous strength as he could manage, but could not reduce it down to the level he desired. Nisashi considered deactivating the form as he was not yet very adept at controlling his strength while using it. This was until he saw his opponent regenerate and rise from his position. It was at this point that Nisashi was elated. He had finally met someone who he may not have to hold back against. Nisashi quickly dashed forward as Osamu rose into the air, to keep him in view. Nisashi decided he would use an attack that he very rarely got to make use of. With that he took a stance and fired a massive beam upwards at Osamu. The glowing dot in the center of Osamu's hands kept glowing as it drew itself into a two-dimensional square then a three-dimensional pryrimid and finally a fourth-dimensional tesseract before it increased in size as Osamu noted the beam approaching extremely fast. lowering one hand, Osamu trusted the construct forward, causing it to increase in size as the beam of energy collided with it. Because of the technique's properties, it would begin to instantly remove the dimensions of the energy within the immense attack, rending its spatial dimensions from the third-dimension to the zeroth-dimension, effectivley neutralizing the attack. "You will have to try much harder friend..." Osamu stated as he held off the constant attack. Nisashi continued firing the blast, well aware that it was going nowhere. But he then began rapidly producing shadow clones and applied acceleration vectors to each of them, launching them into the air and forming a dome around Osamu before they all released the Green Flash Stingray technique in an attempt to box Osamu in and hit him from all sides. As his clones began their onslaught Nisashi released a massive array of Adamantine Absorbing Chains in the ground beneath him and began preparation of something massive. Stopping his attack, Osamu could see the approaching attacks. Not attempting the dodge, Osamu clapped his hands, causing the cosmic energy within the environment to condense into Cosmic Chains around the clones, unbinding the chakra within their bodies and causing a chain to bind to their chestplate as they all fell out the air. Meanwhile, Osamu took the multiple Greenflash Stingrays head on as they engulfed his body in chakra absorbing flames. Aiming at the spot he last saw Osamu in before the attacks connected, Nishashi picked up small pebble and flicked it toward him. Using a similar seal to the one before, it accelerates to a speed equivalent to that of micro meteoroids travelling through space, putting a great deal of force behind the otherwise meager projectile. Osamu blasted the flames off of his person before he was struck by the pebble, with it entering the top of his shoulder and exiting the back of his leg before the wound healed. "You've gotten good Nisashi, but so have I!" Jumping in the air and kicking, Osamu would launch two Night Guy's his way. Rather than move or show any attempt at dodging, Nisashi took a deep rooted horse stance, both of his hands clenched into fists at his sides. As Osamu launched the devastating kicks, Nisashi thrust both fists forward releasing a massive shockwave followed by the eruption of two massive chakra dragons from his fists, clashing with the attacks of his opponent.